FAD
The FAD is a bullpup assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The FAD's has medium-high accuracy with medium-low damage, along with a high fire rate. Campaign The FAD can be seen in the hands of the Africa Militia forces during the mission "Back on the Grid". It is always seen with a Red Dot Sight equipped. Multiplayer The FAD is unlocked at Level 78, being the last assault rifle unlocked. The main feature of the FAD is its high rate of fire of 1016 RPM, tied only by the burst of the Type 95. Offsetting this high rate of fire is the FAD's very low damage. The FAD is the only assault rifle to feature a mere four-hit kill at short range, giving it the lowest damage in its class. Although the centerspeed is the same as the M4A1, the FAD has a higher rate of fire and thus more overall recoil. Using the Kick Proficiency brings the recoil on par with other weapons. The FAD also has the largest magazine in its class, coming in at 40 rounds which compensates for the high rate of fire. However, the reload speed is somewhat slow. Infinity Ward has released a hotfix that buffed the FAD's damage to a four shot kill, the FAD will now require four shots at any range making it similar to some light machine gun in that aspect. The FAD also had its range increased to be much more on par with most of the assault rifles. Interestingly, the FAD has the second highest headshot multiplier of any weapon in the game (behind the Skorpion and MP9) at 1.7x, making it a two-hit kill to the head at close range and a three hit kill to the head at long range. Prior to a patch, adding any underbarrel attachment to the FAD lowered its rate of fire. However, this patch still persists in Spec Ops. On the Wii version, adding any scope attachment would also decrease the rate of fire. Niether one of these has ever been patched on the Wii version. Additionally, aiming down the sights with the FAD is slightly faster than with the other assault rifles at 0.25 seconds, compared to 0.3 seconds for all of the other assault rifles. Special Ops The FAD is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The FAD is an enemy weapon in the Mission Mode mission "Fatal Extraction". Survival Mode The FAD is available in Survival Mode at level 32 and costs $3000. The FAD is also used by heavy commando troops in later waves. It is a very strong weapon at close to mid range, but its high recoil leads to a loss of accuracy at range. The attachments for the FAD are the same for all assault rifles. It is quite effective due to the fact that it has a 40-round magazine and has higher overall ammo and more ammo can be picked up in later rounds. After wave 20, all heavy commandos are equipped with one and it is used by them for the remainder of the match, meaning that it can be used by the player without having to pay $750 for an ammo refill. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M320) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery FAD MW3.png|The FAD in first-person view FAD Sight MW3.png|The FAD's iron sights FAD Reload MW3.png|Reloading the FAD (Note the 2D cartridges in the magazine) fAD 3rd person MW3.png|The FAD in third-person view Call of Duty: Ghosts The FAD returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Campaign The FAD appears in multiple missions, being used by the Federation. It has a noticeably lower rate of fire than its multiplayer counterpart. Multiplayer The FAD costs 6 squad points to purchase, and has the highest rate of fire and the lowest maximum damage of its class. Regardless, the FAD still kills in three shots out to a close to medium distance and four shots any further out. This, in turn with the high rate of fire, makes it the fastest killing assault rifle within its three shot kill range and the fastest killing assault rifle at long range. However, this is countered by its somewhat moderate recoil from the higher fire rate which will affect its medium and long range performances. This hindrance can be mitigated by using a Foregrip. As well, it should be noted that the FAD has a 10% recoil reduction for the first eight shots fired whenever the trigger is held down, meaning that firing in bursts at long ranges will make staying on target easier. This can be used in hand with the Foregrip in order to have much less recoil when firing in prolonged bursts. Despite the accuracy increase when burst-firing, selective fire attachments should be avoided in order to take advantage of the eight shot recoil reduction. It has the highest magazine size of any assault rifle at 42, which can be increased to 63 with Extended Mags equipped. This cuts down on the need for reloading as well as provides a good amount of additional starting ammunition. The iron sights are unusual and can be confusing to new or inexperienced users of the weapon, but are actually quite clear and are popular to use with more experienced players. Otherwise, a simple Red Dot Sight or similar opticals work well with this weapon. The Silencer isn't a bad choice for this weapon, as it will keep you off the radar, and eliminate the muzzle flash, which can be very obstructive if using the iron sights. The only downside is you lose some of your three shot kill range, which isn't much of a factor, as anything outside of close range will be a four shot kill. If the player is disappointed with the initial three-shot range, the Muzzle Brake can always be used to help the player out. Due to the high rate of fire and the larger magazine, the FAD can excel at close ranges. To expand on this power, Steady Aim and Stalker can be used to make it rival even the SMGs and shotgun users when it comes to close quarters power. As well, the reload time is rather slow for this weapon, so Sleight of Hand can always be considered to bring it up to impressive levels; if Extended Mags is also used, you will have very little downtime between your reloads. To conclude, the FAD can really stand out as a great all-purpose weapon, having the CQC prowess of SMGs, whilst playing similarly to a LMG at long ranges due to the four shot kill, large magazine, and the fast rate of fire. It may have a disadvantage to work with in the form of the recoil, but if this can be worked around, one can find themselves playing extremely well with this weapon. Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake Under Barrel *Foregrip *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Semi-automatic *Burst Fire Gallery FAD model CoDG.png|Model of the FAD FAD CoDG.png|The FAD in first-person view FAD iron sights CoDG.png|The FAD's iron sights FAD reloading CoDG.png|Reloading FAD Red Dot Sight CODG.png|FAD in first-person with Red Dot Sight equipped. Note that it has a Grenade Launcher, and two pieces of equipment, which is not possible in normal multiplayer FAD ACOG Scope CODG.png|FAD with ACOG Scope, used by Hesh FAD pickup icon CODG.png|Pickup icon Trivia Call of Duty: Ghosts *The FAD has a built in foregrip, but the player does not hold it unless the Grip attachment is equipped. *"Fusil Automático Doble" (Spanish for Dual Automatic Rifle) can be seen written on the side. *The third person model has its front sight flipped up at all times, even if optical attachments are in use. ru:FAD Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Assault Rifles